Pokemon Meets Titanic
by FishOutOfWater
Summary: The Pokemon cast ends up on the Titanic and some, uh, strange things happen... (includes Hanson and Leo bashing, the FFVII cast, and much, much more!)


Pokemon Meets Titanic 

Ash, Misty, and Brock are relaxing when some annoying villians come up to them. 

Jessie: Hi, we're here to capture pikachu! 

James: But first you have to listen to our motto yet again! 

Ash: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Anything but that! 

Meowth: Haha you twerps, you're stuck listening! 

"To Protect the world from devastation!" 

"To unite all people within our nation!" 

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" 

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" 

"Jessie!" 

"James!" 

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!" 

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" 

"Meowth, that's right!" 

Jessie: Now, feel the wrath of a fishing trick! 

Misty: Huh? 

Then, a net comes around the 3 trainers, Pikachu and Togepi. 

James: Now, we are going to attach you to the balloon and take you to the boss! 

Brock: You won't get away with this, Team Rocket! 

Meowth: Oh yeah? 

The journey is going smoothly until Team Rocket reaches top height. Then, pikachu just HAS to do something to ruin the plan. 

Pikachu: P-I-K-A-CHUUUUUUUU!!!!!!! 

After this attack, the net comes unattached from the balloon. Our heroes fall down...fast! 

Misty: EEEKKKKKK!!!!!!! 

Ash: Why do we have to blast off instead of Team Rocket? 

Brock: I dunno, but we're falling fast! 

Yes, they're falling right into the water! Are our heroes doomed? NO! It appears that they're landing on a boat! 

Ash: Cool, it's a boat! 

Misty: I don't like boats, I get seasick! 

Brock: Let's look around! 

Ash, Misty and Brock went to a room. And in that room was...Leonardo DiCaprio! 

Leo: Hey, I'm so happy I made it on the Titanic! 

His roomate: Me too! 

Leo: Let's check out the upper deck! 

Misty: Oh my god, we're stuck on the Titanic! We're doomed! 

DiCaprio turned around from hearing the noise. 

Leo: Hey, who are you? How did you get here? 

Brock, Misty and Ash: We don't know! 

Pikachu: Pika Pika PIKACHU!!!! (We all know that you suck!) 

Pickahu uses thunder on Leo Dicaprio. 

Ash: I would have to agree with him! 

Ash pickes up a soda bottle and threw it at him. 

Brock: You suck so much, I can hardly stand it! 

Brock throws several oranges at him. 

Leo: Since I obviously have no adoring fans here, I'll go leave. 

Misty: Wait! I'm your biggest fan! You're sooooo hot! 

Misty gives Dicaprio a big hug. 

Leo: Wow, you're a cutie! Say let's go steady! 

Misty: I'd love to. 

As they hug and kiss, "My Heart Will Go On" begins to play. 

Ash: YUCK!!! Turn off that sucky music! 

Brock: Besides Misty, you're ruining the plot of the movie! 

Ash: Yeah, he's supossed to get together with Kate Winslet! 

Misty: Like I care. 

She continues to hug and kiss Leo. 

Brock: It's no use. Let's go to the upper deck. 

So they walked to the upper deck. Standing there was Kate Winslet. 

Brock: Oh my god, she is so hot! 

Brock walks up to her, with his goofy face in an incredible trance. 

Brock: Hi Kate! You're gorgeous! Will you go out with me? 

Kate punches him. 

Kate: Yeah right, guys like you suck! You don't even have a first class seat on the Titanic! 

Ash: We don't have a seat, period! 

Brock staggeres back to Ash. 

Ash: Serves you right. She's hardly your type. 

Brock: Well, it was worth a try. 

Ash: Now that that's over with, let's go somewhere else. 

Brock and Ash walk over to the church. But, just as they're about to go in, our walked...Hanson!!! 

Ash: Oh god, it's Hanson! Can't anything right happen here? 

Brock: Shoo Hanson, shoo! You suck! 

Hanson: MMMbop, dop way doo wop, MMMbop.... 

Hanson continues to sing until Ash is suddenly sucked into their evil trance. 

Ash: MMMbop, dop way doo wop......... 

Zack: Our recruiting plan for fans was a sucess! 

Tay: Yeah, if we keep making fans like that, who knows what could happen? People may actually like our songs? 

Hanson carries Ash off with them. 

Brock: Nooooo!!!! Ash!! 

Pikachu: Pika!!! (don't leave me Ash!) 

But it was too late. Ash was sucked into the trance. 

Brock: Oh well, we'll just have to keep walking and see what we can do , Pikachu. 

Pikachu: Pikachu (I guess so) 

So Brock and Pikachu keep walking to the back of the boat. Just when you thought they'd run into enough people, there's the cast of Final Fantasy 7! 

Cloud: Hey! What video game are you from? 

Brock: Pikachu and I are from pokemon! Along with my other friends who have gone insane. 

Tifa: Oh, isn't little mouse adorable! 

Tifa picks up pikachu and begins massaging it's cheeks. 

Pikachu: Pika Pika! (that feels really good!) 

Then, Brock notices Tifa and her big, uh, you know... 

Brock: Baby, you are hot! Look at those big, round,- 

Tifa punches him with her Premium Heart. He is knocked unconscious. 

Tifa: Now, back to business. I must make you feel great, Pikachu. 

A vomiting noise is heard in the background. 

Yuffie: I can't stand this, I'm so boat sick! 

Cid: Will you shut yer ass up? 

Yuffie: NOT UNTIL I GET OFF THIS FUCKING SHIP!!! 

Hearing this, Barret gets very angry. 

Barret: You wanna know what really made the Titanic sink! My gun arm! 

He shoots several holes in the boat with the Missing Score. The boat begins to sink. When Brock feels the water, he wakes up. 

Brock: I want my fairy godmother to come! 

Fairy:  Did you say you needed a wish? It's my command! 

Pikachu: Pika pi! (What good luck!) 

Brock: Yeah, I'd like you to get me and my friends off this damn ship! And leave Hanson on it! 

Fairy: All right! 

Instantly, Brock sits up in his bed. It had all just been a dream. He notices that Ash and Misty are also waking up. 

Brock: You guys, I just had the weirdest dream. I was stuck on the Titanic and- 

Misty: Hey, I had the exact same dream. 

Ash: Me too! 

Pikachu: Pika! (Me three!) 

Brock: Wow! So I guess it was real, wasn't it? 

Ash: Well, now we'll never know for sure... 

Misty: Guess Not. 

The End 


End file.
